


Steal

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: Iwaizumi knew he was stealing Oikawa's future away but no matter how hard he tries to stay away and save it, Oikawa will always find a way to make him stay and let him steal it away.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Steal

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Gusari's "Gunjou no Shashin."

It wasn't supposed to hurt when Iwaizumi broke up with Oikawa. His chest wasn't supposed to tighten when Oikawa desperately begged for him to stay. He wasn't supposed to miss Oikawa's constant pestering and entire presence. He wasn't supposed to be going through Oikawa's social media to check if he was dating someone. But here he is, sitting on his couch, feeling and doing everything he's not supposed to, surrounded by the cold air that became his constant company in the four-walled place he calls home.

It's been months since Iwaizumi broke up with Oikawa. However, he still knows what's happening in the latter's life. Watching him play every single day was Iwaizumi's way of coping with the sadness and longing he's been feeling for the entirety of their break-up. He glanced at the clock that was slowly ticking, the only noise Iwaizumi would hear in the house, and saw that it was time to watch the news, sports news, to be exact. Iwaizumi turned his television, ready to watch another one of Oikawa's interviews. Still, instead of seeing a beaming brunette, Iwaizumi was greeted with a news report.

"Professional volleyball player, Oikawa Tooru, was rushed to a hospital at around 8:46 in the evening after fainting in front of his apartment. The reasons as to why the pro player fainted are still unknown,"

Iwaizumi couldn't hear what came after those words. The only thing in his head was the fact that Oikawa was sent to the hospital. Iwaizumi frantically searched for his phone to call Mrs. Oikawa's number, his trembling hands scrolling through the contacts. Iwaizumi could feel his heart beating fast as he waits for Oikawa's mother to pick up. The ringing was making Iwaizumi tap his foot on the floor every time he pauses from pacing.

"Oh, Hajime," Oikawa's other greeted after picking up. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He could feel a lump in his throat, but no matter how many times he swallows, it never goes away. Silence enveloped them, and Iwaizumi didn't know how to ask without saying anything. Still, Oikawa's mother seems to have understood the situation and gave Iwaizumi the address before ending the call.

Iwaizumi felt his chest tighten when he heard the slight coldness in Mrs. Oikawa's voice. Still, he couldn't blame her. He broke her son's heart. He deserved the indifference Oikawa's mother was giving him.

Iwaizumi rushed to the hospital and asked at the front desk. He was told which room, and when he saw Oikawa lying on the hospital bed with dextrose attached to him, he couldn't help but feel guilty. If only he was there to keep Oikawa grounded, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."What are you doing standing there?" Iwaizumi heard Mrs. Oikawa's voice from behind him. He panicked when he turned and saw her holding a meal in her hand. He didn't know how to act around her anymore. He hasn't seen her nor talked to her after breaking up with Oikawa, making him feel awkward around her.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," Iwaizumi ended up apologizing with a low bow. He felt her hand on his shoulder, and he raised his head. He could see the dark bags under her bloodshot eyes that weren't there before. She looked like she hasn't slept in days.

"It's fine. You don't have to apologize," She said and gave her a soft smile. It made Iwaizumi wonder if the coldness he felt through the phone was something that his mind thought of because of paranoia.

"Auntie, I-" Iwaizumi started. He wanted to apologize. He felt obliged to, especially after breaking his promise of taking care of Oikawa.

Mrs. Oikawa shook her head and sighed, "I don't know what happened between both of you, but you don't need to apologize," She said softly. Iwaizumi felt his heart clench. She should be mad at him for hurting her son. That's what he thought he deserved.

"Anyway," Oikawa's mother said and stared at the food in her hands. There was uncertainty in her eyes when she looked up at Iwaizumi, "Is it too much to ask," She said and paused to look at her son.

Mrs. Oikawa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Iwaizumi, can you do me a favor?" She asked instead of continuing her previous statement.

"Of course," Iwaizumi answered without a second thought. Oikawa's mother gave her the food in her hand and said, "Can you please feed Oikawa when he wakes up?"

Iwaizumi was shocked. He turned towards Oikawa and saw that he was almost skin and bones. The lean muscles he used to have were gone, and it made him wonder what happened after they had broken up.

"Sure," Iwaizumi said and took the food that was handed to him. Mrs. Oikawa's eyes started to turn glassy when Iwaizumi took the food from her hand, and Iwaizumi didn't know what to do."Thank you," She said and wiped the tear that fell from her eyes, "I'm sorry for asking you to do this, but you're my only hope,"

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows. A lot have seemed to have happened within the six months of their break-up, but Iwaizumi never knew. He never saw the signs. He didn't see anything different when he watched Oikawa's games. His usual fake grin was still plastered on his face, his serves were still something to be feared, he was answering the interviews the same way he always does, and he felt stupid for not noticing any of the weight loss that was happening.

"What do you mean?" Iwaizumi needed to ask. He felt like he didn't have the right to, but he still did. Because at the back of his mind, something was telling him he's the reason why Oikawa's lying on a hospital bed.

"He hasn't been eating for months," Mrs. Oikawa answered. Iwaizumi didn't need to ask any further. The look on Oikawa's mother was enough to confirm his thoughts. Iwaizumi nodded and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Alright, I'll take care of him," He said and gave her a quick hug, "You need to rest," He added, and Mrs. Oikawa smiled.

"You're still a sweetheart, Hajime," She said and gave him a smile, "I get why my son's head over heels for you," She added before thanking Iwaizumi and taking her leave.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath before walking into the room. He sat on the chair that was beside Oikawa's bed. His mother probably placed it there for her to sit on. He placed the food on the small bedside table before looking at Oikawa. He was so thin that Iwaizumi felt like he'd snap if he holds him.

"You're so stupid," Iwaizumi whispered with tears in his eyes. It breaks his heart, seeing Oikawa lying there. He was pale and thin; Imaizumi could even see his bones, there were dark bags under his eyes, and his cheeks were sunken. He was far from the Oikawa, who was always beaming and annoying, whose presence always lighting up the room. He used to be so healthy, muscles lean, and skin glowing. Iwaizumi could remember when Oikawa would get mad at him for consuming so much junk food but would end up eating with them as they cuddle and talk about the cheesy romance reality show that's on the screen. Iwaizumi didn't know he'd miss those simple things. He knew he missed Oikawa but didn't realize how much, not until now.

Iwaizumi held Oikawa's hand, and he frowned when it felt cold. His thumb grazed through the back of his hand and whispered, "I'm sorry," as he remembers why he broke up with him.

\--

The new year's celebration was over, and Iwaizumi was back in Tokyo with Oikawa. They spent the end of the year and new year at Miyagi with their family. It was a fun celebration, but it also made Iwaizumi realize something.

"Oi, don't just lie there. Help me fix our luggage," Iwaizumi said as he pulls their Oikawa's huge carry-on, his other hand carrying a duffle bag.

Oikawa groaned but still stood up to help Iwaizumi with their luggage. Once they were done, Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi to their bed and asked him to cuddle. Though Iwaizumi would always retaliate, deep down, he also wanted to do it. He just loves it when Oikawa would cling to him with a pout and just try to convince him to cuddle, batting his eyelashes and prepping unaimed kisses on Iwaizumi's face and neck. So, even though it's something he wants to do too, he still pretends he doesn't want it just for Oikawa to be clingy.

They were lying in bed, limbs tangled in a comfortable fit as if they were pieces of puzzles that were meant to be together. Oikawa snuggled closer to Iwaizumi's chest. Iwaizumi groaned before helping Oikawa snuggle closer. They were silent for a few minutes before Iwaizumi decided to say what's been bothering him back in Miyagi.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi called out. Oikawa frowned when Iwaizumi didn't use his first name. It usually meant they're going to have a serious conversation, and Oikawa couldn't think of a reason why they'd need to have one.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined. He could feel his heart beating faster when Iwaizumi squeezed his shoulder. He looked up and saw a glum expression on Iwaizumi's face. Oikawa moved his hand up to cup Iwaizumi's face, caressing his cheek softly to comfort his boyfriend.

"What's bothering you?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi's usually the one who comforts Oikawa, but there are times when Oikawa needs to be the one to comfort his boyfriend. In the rare times that it happens, Oikawa couldn't help but feel anxious, especially now.

"Do you want kids?" Iwaizumi asked after a groan. Oikawa raised his eyebrows in wonder why it was bothering his boyfriend, but he still answered truthfully.

"Of course, I do, but it's fine if I don't get to have one. I mean, I have Takeru," Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi to see what expression he'd make. Having kids was something they discussed before, and Iwaizumi remembers Oikawa mentioning not wanting to have a surrogate. But that conversation was something they had back before they even started dating. Oikawa could see the anxiety in Iwaizumi's eyes no matter how much he tries to hide it by looking impassive. Oikawa gulped and moved up to face his boyfriend. He buried one hand in his boyfriend's dark spiky hair while the other cupped his boyfriend's cheek. Iwaizumi leaned into his palm with eyes closed, a relieved sigh escaping his lips as his tensed shoulder relaxes. Oikawa let his hand get lost in his boyfriend's hair as he says what he hopes would make Iwaizumi feel better.

"I'd rather not have children if that means I can be with you," Oikawa whispered softly. Iwaizumi slowly opened his eyes and was met with Oikawa's dark brown ones. Iwaizumi took a deep breath and cupped Oikawa's cheeks. He slowly leaned to kiss Oikawa's lips. The kiss was slow and chaste, as if it was their way of reassuring each other.

"Are you sure?" Iwaizumi asked after breaking the kiss, his forehead resting on Oikawa's. The brunette grinned and kissed Iwaizumi's chin, "I'm more than sure,"

Oikawa's words were enough to reassure Iwaizumi's nerves, but that reassurance didn't last. It's been a month since Iwaizumi asked Oikawa if he wanted to have kids, and despite the reassurance Oikawa had given him multiple times, he still thinks about it from time to time. But what destroyed all the reassurance Oikawa had given Iwaizumi was the sight in front of him.

They had a date at the mall, and Iwaizumi needed to relieve himself and went to the bathroom while Oikawa lined up for their movie tickets.

After Iwaizumi was done peeing, he went to where he left Oikawa and saw him talking to a child. He had this genuinely bright smile on his face that made him glow, something Iwaizumi rarely sees. Oikawa was crouched down to level with the child as he talks, while the woman accompanying the child laughs at the interaction. Iwaizumi couldn't hear their conversation, but the child wrapped his arms around Oikawa's neck, clinging to him as Oikawa stands up. The child's companion laughed and held onto the child's waist, probably talking to him to let go of Oikawa, but the brunette just laughed and waved his hands. Iwaizumi could read how his lips said, "It's fine, I actually like it," before laughing.  
Iwaizumi could feel his chest tighten, and tears started to pool in his eyes as he thinks of how good they looked. In the few minutes of watching them, Iwaizumi realized something, "He deserves a family," He whispered and took a deep breath. He watched as the child and the woman walk away and wave at Oikawa to say goodbye. He stared at his boyfriend, who was smiling brightly. He was burning the imaging in his head because he knows he won't see it again in the near future.

Oikawa saw Iwaizumi walking towards him with glassy eyes and a fake smile. Oikawa's smile immediately faded, and he met Iwaizumi halfway. He grabbed Iwaizumi's hands and tried to meet his gaze, but Iwaizumi would look at everything except him.

"Hey, Hajime, is everything alright?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi could hear the concern in his boyfriend's voice, and it just hurts him even more. Iwaizumi gulped and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"I slipped and hit my ass on the goddamn floor," Iwaizumi lied, his voice was laced in irritation to convince Oikawa that it was what happened, and he didn't just make a decision to break up with the man in front of him.

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows because Iwaizumi looked like he cried, and he knows Iwaizumi wouldn't cry over slipping and hitting his ass on the tiled floors of the washroom."What? You think I'm lying, huh?" Iwaizumi challenged and flicked Oikawa's forehead, "You worry too much about everything," Iwaizumi added and walked ahead, grabbing Oikawa's hand and lacing them together.

"But Hajime," Oikawa almost whispered, he isn't stupid to not realize that something was wrong, and he hated how he's clueless about what was making Iwaizumi act the way he does. "Hajime," He whispered when Iwaizumi didn't answer.

Iwaizumi stopped and turned towards him, "I hit my dick on the corner of the sink, okay?" Iwaizumi said, a blush tinting his tanned cheeks and eyes averting Oikawa's."How?" Oikawa asked while holding in his laughter. Iwaizumi just squinted his eyes at his boyfriend, who was already laughing loudly.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," Iwaizumi said in an irritated tone and let go of Oikawa's hand. The brunette continued to laugh while his boyfriend continues to walk to the cinema."I have our tickets!" Oikawa yelled and waved the tickets in the air. Iwaizumi felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he turns his head to look at his grinning boyfriend. Iwaizumi ran his hands through his face and groaned before walking back to Oikawa.

Oikawa felt relieved after hearing what Iwaizumi said. It felt as if a heavy burden was lifted off his chest after hearing that Iwaizumi just hit his dick somewhere. That's why he was acting like that. Oikawa released a breath of relief as he runs towards Iwaizumi, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, and nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

"Oi, we're in public," Iwaizumi scolded, but his hands were wrapped around Oikawa, which told the latter that the former was actually fine with it.

"Just two more minutes," Oikawa whispered and buried his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Iwaizumi sighed and tightened his grip on Oikawa's waist.

"Two minutes," Iwaizumi whispered, and Oikawa nodded as a response, his curly locks brushing against Iwaizumi's skin.

"I love you," Oikawa whispered in Iwaizumi's ear, his breath brushing Iwaizumi's skin before he pulls away from the hug. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa's head down and whispered, "I love you too, idiot,"

Oikawa was stunned. His heart was beating erratically at how sexy Iwaizumi's voice was when he whispered his response. Oikawa grinned and kissed Iwaizumi's cheek before wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's as they walk into the theater.

The movie was fantastic, and so was the dinner they had after that, but what made Oikawa the happiest was the passionate night they spent together. The way Iwaizumi would repeatedly whisper how much he loves Oikawa while the latter was moaning and gasping below him. How Iwaizumi would whisper the reasons why he loves Oikawa whenever he thrusts into him. And the feel of Iwaizumi's skin against him, as he whispers the sweetest words against his skin. Oikawa loved all of it. The memory of every touch and every word was etched in his memory. But what he hates the most was the fact that he woke up without Iwaizumi beside him.

If only he knew that that night would be the last night he'd spend with Iwaizumi; then he would've clung to him as his life depended on it.

\--

Iwaizumi didn't realize he fell asleep, not until he woke up to Oikawa's finger twitching. Iwaizumi raised his head and looked at Oikawa's face to see if he was awake.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi whispered; his voice was deep and husky as he spoke.

"Hajime," Oikawa whispered, but his eyes were still closed. Oikawa's breathing was starting to get labored, and Iwaizumi didn't know what to do.

"I'm here," He whispered and stood up, his hand was still tightly gripping Oikawa's as he leans over to press a soft kiss on Oikawa's forehead.

"Hajime," Oikawa whispered once again, his voice laced with pain, and it made Iwaizumi's chest clench. Oikawa started trembling as his grip on Iwaizumi's hands tighten. Iwaizumi's eyes went to Oikawa's who gripping his tightly.

"I'm here. It's alright, I'm right here," Iwaizumi whispered and continued to press soft kisses on Oikawa's face. He could hear Oikawa whisper his name repeatedly. Each call is coated with longing and torment. Iwaizumi felt his heart breaking into pieces, knowing that he's the reason why Oikawa is suffering.

"Don't leave me, please," Oikawa whispered as tears start to stream out from down his temples. Iwaizumi pressed his lips into a thin line and cupped Oikawa's face with his free hand before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I won't, I'm right here," Iwaizumi whispered into Oikawa's ears. He nuzzled his head into the juncture of Oikawa's neck and shoulder to make the latter feel that he's just there, and this time he won't leave.

"Hajime," Oikawa whispered, but this time, his eyes were slowly fluttering open. The white ceiling of the hospital greeted Oikawa. A defeated sigh escaped his pale lips as his free hand moves to rest on Iwaizumi's head.

"Another hallucination, huh?" Oikawa whispered. Iwaizumi quickly raised his head after hearing what Oikawa said. Just what did this man do in the past months that they've been broken up?"It's me," Iwaizumi said with eyebrows furrowed. Oikawa scoffed and removed his hand that was holding onto the back of Iwaizumi's head.

"Right, you said that last time," Oikawa said bitterly. He averted his gaze and removed his hand from Iwaizumi's hold. Oikawa looked so lifeless. The bright glow that surrounded him wasn't there anymore. The teasing grin that always lingers on his lips disappeared. The brilliance and warmth in his eyes that would always greet Iwaizumi were gone. He just looked like a thin corpse whose life is has been sucked away.

"Oikawa, it's me. It's not a hallucination," Iwaizumi said as he stared at Oikawa. The latter just scoffed and waved his hand dismissively.

"You won't even call me Tooru. Besides, he's not coming back anymore, so will you just go away as well? Or are you gonna make me feel attached and then vanish without a trace?" Oikawa snarled. Iwaizumi bit his bottom lips as he feels his heart tighten.

"I thought so," Oikawa whispered and nodded. He leaned against the wall. Iwaizumi could feel the exhaustion Oikawa felt as he releases a heavy exhale.

"How can I prove it?" Iwaizumi asked, determination lacing his voice. Oikawa's lifeless eyes slowly moved towards him before he scoffs.

"Kiss me," Oikawa challenged. Iwaizumi's jaw dropped in surprise. As much as he wanted to hold Oikawa close and kiss him, Iwaizumi didn't feel like he had the right to. Especially after leaving Oikawa without a word.

"See, you can't, because you're not real," Oikawa whispered in bitter disappointment. Iwaizumi didn't know what else to do. He wanted to make the sadness in Oikawa's eyes disappear; the sadness he created himself.

Iwaizumi was about to lean in when Oikawa's mother came through the door. "Tooru," Mrs. Oikawa called out, tears making her eyes glassy as she approaches Oikawa.

"Thank God, your awake," She said and enveloped Oikawa in a tight hug. Oikawa could feel the guilt bubbling in his chest when he felt his mother trembling. He could feel the hot tears falling on his skin, and he bit his lip to stop the tears in his eyes. He didn't want his mother but losing Iwaizumi was just too difficult for him that he ended up neglecting himself and even made his mother cry.

"I'm sorry," Oikawa whispered before pressing his lips into a thin line. How is he going to tell his mother about his hallucinations when she's crying in his arms?

"Hajime," Oikawa's mother called out and turned to Iwaizumi after they broke the hug. Oikawa was stunned and turned to Iwaizumi, who was awkwardly sitting beside Oikawa's bed.

"I believe you've already talked?" Mrs. Oikawa asked, voice full of hope as she awaits Iwaizumi's response. Iwaizumi pressed his lips together and shook his head as a response.

Oikawa's mother released a soft, "oh," before excusing herself to give them time to talk to each other.

"Now, do you still think I'm a hallucination?" Iwaizumi asked, his tone wasn't sarcastic or teasing like the usual tone he'd use on Oikawa. Now, his tone was uncertain and anxious, as if he was talking to a stranger he just met.

Oikawa bit his lower lip, his hands gripping the sheets tightly until his knuckles turned white. He turned towards Iwaizumi with glassy eyes that were filled with mixtures of various emotions. Iwaizumi wanted to avert his gaze but chose to look at Oikawa. He won't avert his gaze like how he did back at the theater.

Oikawa wanted to curse him and scream at him, but all Oikawa could feel was a mixture of overflowing bliss, relief, and anxiety. He wanted to punch Iwaizumi in the face and ask him why he left, but his arms reached out to envelope Iwaizumi into a tight embrace.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi whispered when he felt Oikawa's trembling body pressed against his. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist, and he could feel his bones. He scrunched his nose as self-hatred starts to bloom inside of him because he's the reason why Oikawa's this thin.

"Why?" Oikawa asked, his voice cracking as he asks the question. Iwaizumi tightened his grip around Oikawa's waist as he buries his face into the brunette's neck. He smelled nothing like the Oikawa, who always smelled of fresh strawberries. Now, the only scent he could get from him was the smell of disinfectant and medicine.

"I didn't want to steal your future away from you," Iwaizumi answered truthfully. Oikawa broke the hug and let his arms rest on Iwaizumi's shoulder as he puts a distance between them."What are you talking about?" Oikawa asked, eyebrows furrowed and face confused. Iwaizumi gulped and took a deep breath.

"Oikawa, you deserve to get married and have kids," Iwaizumi started as he stares straight into Oikawa's eyes. He could see the brewing fury in Oikawa's eyes the longer he stares, and he could feel himself feeling guiltier for not talking to Oikawa about this earlier.

"Iwaizumi, I can't believe you," Oikawa said in dismay and completely moved away from him. He leaned against the wall, his hands massaging his temple as if what Iwaizumi said was the most difficult thing to comprehend.

"I'm sorry," Iwaizumi whispered. Oikawa turned to him and took a deep breath. Oikawa could now feel the anger he was supposed to have felt earlier before being overwhelmed with bliss and relief.

Iwaizumi couldn't remember the last time Oikawa called him by his full last name and hearing him say it in this situation made Iwaizumi realized just how much he fucked up.

"I already told you that I'd rather have you than a family. I told you that I don't need to have a child and a wife to be happy. What's so goddamn hard to understand about that?!" Oikawa started calmly, but the more he spoke, the louder his voice became, and it scared Iwaizumi because this is the first time Oikawa yelled at him with complete rage in his voice.

"I didn't want to steal a bright and beautiful future away from you," Iwaizumi responded, his voice was small and almost inaudible.

Oikawa wanted to apologize for raising his voice, but he just couldn't find it in him to do so. Iwaizumi looked like a sad puppy in front of him, but the vexation he was feeling was too strong for him to move his hand and apologize.

"All I could see in my future was you and me. I couldn't envision a life without you, Iwaizumi," Oikawa's voice was low and serious, and Iwaizumi felt ashamed that he even thought about Oikawa wanting someone else other than him. "I was born into this world with you, and I'm gonna with you," This time, his voice was stern and determined.

"I know," Iwaizumi's hand moved to grab Oikawa's, and the brunette let him, but his head snapped towards Iwaizumi when he heard his response.

"You know, but you still left me after a wonderful night. You hid away from me. Do you know what it feels like, not knowing what went wrong? I looked everywhere for you. I stayed outside your apartment every single day, hoping I'd catch a glimpse of you. I kept calling you every hour for the past six months, praying you'll magically answer me. There was this small ray of hope saying that maybe you'll come back and at least tell me why you left. But no, you gave me the best night of my life and disappeared like a bubble," Oikawa's voice cracked the more he continued. Tears were continuously cascading down his cheeks as he recalls everything he's done in the past six months of their break up.

"I keep thinking about what I did wrong? I kept wondering if the love I showed you wasn't enough because something inside of me died when you left. I don't know what, but the love I have for you is overflowing that I just can't imagine my life without you." Oikawa took a deep breath and wiped his tears with his free hand. He could feel that he was trembling, and crying made him feel more dehydrated, but he just needed to say the words eating him up inside.

"Iwaizumi Hajime, I love you more than anything in this world or in this galaxy. I love you more than volleyball, which is my entire life. I love you more than the Aliens that I always adore and have a ton of merchandise. Hajime, I love you more than life itself, and it kills me knowing that you think my love isn't enough. It hurts me knowing that you think I'd rather have a future with someone else and not you," Oikawa admitted, his voice was laced with a mixture of pain, longing, and disappointment. Oikawa took a deep breath before exhaling. He could feel his chest feeling lighter now that he said everything that he's been bottling up.

"Hajime, if you think you're stealing my future away, I'm fine with it. I'd willingly let you steal it away from me as much as you want. I don't want this bright future you're talking about. All I want is for you to be brave enough and steal my future away from me," Oikawa whispered as he leans into Iwaizumi. He let their foreheads touch as he says those words against Iwaizumi's lips. Iwaizumi could feel his tears falling down his cheeks from the reaffirmation he heard from Oikawa. He could feel the guilt and deep self-loathing inside of him, but he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to ignore all of those and just take Oikawa's future away from him. Iwaizumi wanted to keep Oikawa all to himself, and now that Oikawa had given him permission to do so, all of the insecurities and worries he once had vanished into thin air.

"You better make sure you won't regret letting me steal it away from you because there's no turning back now," Iwaizumi whispered back. They both have their eyes closed as they whisper to each other, and it just showed how much trust they have for each other.

"I'm definite I won't regret it," Oikawa whispered and opened his eyes. He was greeted by a pair of olive green eyes that were staring at him. But this time, there was something in Iwaizumi's eyes that he's never seen before. There were confidence and greed, and it made Oikawa smile."I'll use the rest of my life to make it up to you, Tooru, so let me be your boyfriend again. I'll show you that you weren't wrong for letting me take away your future from you." Iwaizumi whispered as he takes Oikawa's hand to his mouth to kiss his palm.

Oikawa laughed and backed away, "You better make sure you make it worth it," Oikawa laughed. It's the first time he laughed in so long that it sounded so weird hearing his own laughter. But Iwaizumi felt otherwise because as the room was filled with Oikawa's boisterous laughing, all Iwaizumi could think of was how much he'd missed the brunette.

"So, do you still want to prove that I'm real?" Iwaizumi asked with a teasing smirk as he moves towards Oikawa, his hand pressing on the mattress as he leans in to kiss the brunette. Oikawa smirked, and Iwaizumi away from him. The push wasn't that strong considering how thin Oikawa is, but it was enough to say that Oikawa didn't want to. Iwaizumi sighed and sat on his chair while looking at Oikawa with blatant disappointment.

"You can't kiss me until you've finally made it up to me," Oikawa said and crossed his arms. He turned his head to his side with his lips pouting and a small hmp escaping his lips in mock sulking.

Iwaizumi felt something pinch his heart, but he was happy that his boyfriend was willing to give him a chance after the dick move he pulled.

"Okay, I guess I'll settle with kissing your hands then," Iwaizumi took Oikawa's hands in his and started kissing his knuckles one by one, making his boyfriend giggle.

They spent the rest of the day with Iwaizumi taking care of Oikawa. Iwaizumi leaned on the white wall while his boyfriend sat between his legs, back pressed against his chest as he feeds him. It's gonna take months before Oikawa could start eating normally again, and Iwaizumi still felt bad about it, but Oikawa told him that it was fine as long as Iwaizumi was willing to make it up to him.

"You know, you're so stupid," Iwaizumi whispered as his boyfriend snuggles towards him. They were cuddling on the cramped hospital bed. It was supposed to be comfortable considering how small it is, but the way they were pieced together made it feel like the bed was made for them, and space was enough.

Oikawa was clinging onto Iwaizumi as tight as he can, and it breaks Iwaizumi, knowing that he's doing this because he's scared of Iwaizumi leaving him again.

"I thought you were gonna be kinder because you're making it up to me," Oikawa whined, his lips pouting, and Iwaizumi just wants to kiss him.

"I just needed to say how stupid you are for getting hospitalized for not eating," Iwaizumi said as he runs his hand through Oikawa's curly brown locks.

Oikawa huffed and nuzzled his face into Iwaizumi's face, "But I got you back. If getting into the news because of fainting would bring you back to me, then I'm willing to do neglect myself, hurt myself even, if that would bring you back to me,"

Iwaizumi didn't like the sound of that. "Don't," He said and kissed the top of Oikawa's head.

"Then don't leave me again," Oikawa said seriously. Iwaizumi nodded and pulled Oikawa closer to him, caressing his lower back.

"I won't," Iwaizumi whispered and placed another kiss on Oikawa's head. "Now go to sleep, "Oikawa raised his head and looked at Iwaizumi with evident fear in his eyes. Though Oikawa didn't voice it, Iwaizumi knew that he had scarred Oikawa. He knew that Oikawa will always fear that Iwaizumi would leave him again. And he hates that he's making Oikawa feel insecure.

"I won't leave you. I promise," Iwaizumi whispered and started humming. He ran his hands through Oikawa's hair while the other was drawing circles on his lower back. Iwaizumi continued to hum as he until he felt Oikawa relax and fall asleep.

Iwaizumi was busy making Oikawa feel comfortable, safe, and secure when he heard the door creak open. Iwaizumi turned his head and immediately shifted when he saw Oikawa's mother standing at the door with a small smile on her face.

"Auntie," Iwaizumi said and attempted to stand up, but Oikawa whined and tightened his grip around Iwaizumi.

Mrs. Oikawa smiled and motioned for Iwaizumi to lay back down. Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa and nodded before laying back down. Oikawa relaxed into Iwaizumi and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, making Iwaizumi smile.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are alright," Oikawa's mother said with a bright smile on her face. Iwaizumi nodded without taking his eyes off of Oikawa.

"Auntie," Iwaizumi called out and turned to look at Mrs. Oikawa. Oikawa's mother hummed in response as she peels apples for Iwaizumi to eat.

"What is it, Hajime?" She asked when Iwaizumi didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. His voice was so sincere that it made Mrs. Oikawa's eyebrows furrow.

"For what?" She asked calmly. Eyes focused on the apples she was peeling before she started humming.

"For taking Oikawa's future away," Iwaizumi answered. Oikawa's mother laughed as she shakes her head.

"Oh, honey, you're not taking his future away," Mrs. Oikawa said and giggled, "You are his future, Hajime. And I hope you realize that,"

Iwaizumi was stunned. Hearing that from her made him wonder if he was the only one who didn't realize that he was Oikawa's one and only future.

"I'm kinda disappointed that you didn't know. I thought you boys already knew," She admitted, which made Iwaizumi feel shy. He didn't know it was that obvious. Now, he feels small and bashful for leaving Oikawa.

"I'm sorry," He apologized and hugged Oikawa closer to him. Oikawa's mother shook her head and ran her hand through both of their hairs. Iwaizumi didn't realize that it wasn't just Oikawa he missed; he missed his family too. The Oikawa's has been a big part of his life, like how the Iwaizumis are part of Oikawa's, and he couldn't believe how much of an idiot he is for thinking that it would be okay to disappear and leave Oikawa.

"It's fine. What matters is you know it now," She said and kissed their foreheads. Iwaizumi felt his eyes water as he realized what more he could've sacrificed if he decided to completely walk away from Oikawa.

"Please take care of him this time, Hajime," Mrs. Oikawa said, a sad smile forming on her lips, and Iwaizumi nodded. Oikawa's mother smiled brightly this time after seeing the determination in Iwaizumi's eyes.

"I will," He said with determination. Oikawa's mother smiled and gave them a last kiss on their forehead before turning on her heel to let them have their time together.

Iwaizumi glanced at his boyfriend and kissed his lips, "I love you," He whispered as he slowly closed his eyes to drift off to sleep while thinking of ways to make it up to his boyfriend.


End file.
